This invention relates to a display device for a vehicle and particularly to a display device for preventing vehicle accidents.
A conventional display device provided at the rear an automobile or bike to prevent collisions, is a light which is activated upon braking or handling a brake lever. However, with this display devices if the distance between cars is not sufficient and braking is conducted suddenly, a collision may still occur. Further, if a driver maintain a distance for enough behind the car in front to prevent a collision he is frequently squeezed by the car behind, thus obliging him to shorten his following.
If a car approaches a slope road from a flat road, or a gravel road from an asphalt road, it is often hard to maintain its speed even if the driver operates the accelerator.
In such a case, a driver changes gear to increase the rotations of the engine. Since an operation of the accelerator doesn't necessarily increase speed, a display device which assesses a car's speed from changes of accelerator operation is not practical.
A following driver becomes aware of the turning direction of the car in front when it car turns, although he is previously informed by a winker. Further, a car body moves a little after the turning operation.
When a bus or a taxi is running on a mountain road with many curves or on a bumpy road, the river worries about his driving, "How fast am I going?" or "What shall I do if the car in front brakes suddenly?"
The tale lamp notifies the following car of a braking operation and the winder tells the following car and the oncoming car of a driver's intention to change traffic lanes or to make right or left turn. These display devices show driving conditions or driver intentions to other cars. However, persons inside the car are unable to see the displays. Therefore, they must infer the conditions from the movement of the car.